


突然「敲」击

by jjonaklove



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonaklove/pseuds/jjonaklove
Summary: 时间线在S02E13之后。标题的意思是，突然袭击，以及蜘蛛交配前会敲腿。





	突然「敲」击

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在S02E13之后。标题的意思是，突然袭击，以及蜘蛛交配前会敲腿。

翘着二郎腿坐在伦敦一家有些年头的咖啡馆——这点从他们污渍斑斑的墙脚可见一「斑」——哈利一边心不在焉搅拌着早已冷成一杯悬浊液的美式黑咖啡，一边神游天外等着姗姗来迟的客户。

  
_哦，悬浊液，一定是和某个家伙待久了我才会用这个充满理工科nerd气息的词来形容眼前这杯液体_——看起来是黑糊糊的一坨冰块化成的，一些只有在特定角度折射光线才能看到的细小颗粒起起伏伏，喝下去绝对会淤积在胃部让自己不舒服个把小时。

  
一旦想起某个家伙，棕色头发，发尾堆积在后颈不安分地四处乱翘，长过眉毛的刘海软软搭在前额，青草绿的大眼睛永远在facetime时带着笑意看向自己的那个，哈利再无法抑制住自己从西装裤袋里掏出手机，点开facetime界面，点上那个熟悉的名字，再一次如愿以偿看到他的冲动。

  
「嘿这不是哈利奥斯本吗，我们的大总裁突然有空了？」

  
还好，从屏幕那段传递过来的影像里，这个家伙正走在去学校的路上，看起来没有被哪个超级罪犯狠虐一顿留下什么伤痕，至少没有什么肉眼可见，甚至在屏幕里都无法遮掩的。毕竟以他从JJJ失去工作以后经济拮据，天天为了地平线高中昂贵的学费发愁，却始终不肯让自己帮忙的倔强来看，即使受伤彼得也一定会尽力遮掩，不肯让哈利看出来——这也就意味着，如果他连完全遮掩都无法做到了，一定是很重的伤了。

  
而且自从自己提过一次要提供帮助，他也再没有像之前那样不经意地和自己透露关于这方面的烦恼，哈利对此颇有些后悔。这也更促使自己下定了决心，要赶紧收拾好欧洲这堆乱摊子，尽快结束天天足不点地的忙碌出差生涯，回到纽约想方设法给彼得找份兼职——最好是他看不出来有自己功劳的那种。

  
这些心理活动不过花了不到一秒钟时间，哈利只稍微晃了个神，便从善如流接着屏幕那头的人揶揄的话头说了下去，腹诽了一阵自己这边不把总裁当人看的工作强度，再关心了一下高中生英雄的生活，最后满足地恋恋不舍结束视频通话，顿觉即使客户再迟到个半个钟头，他也能心平气和地请他坐下来喝杯咖啡——当然，不是冷冰冰的悬浊液。

然而当哈利终于如愿以偿结束仿佛永远看不到尽头的工作，得以告别那些拖拖拉拉好像时间观念四个字从未出现在他们的人生字典中过的客户们，回到他可爱的，在夏季潮湿多雨，但是，也有着那只外向可爱的蜘蛛的纽约时，绝对没想过迎接自己的会是这种场景。

  
梅婶婶和彼得的家，那座宽敞漂亮，装修优雅而有格调，被黑色铁丝网围起来的独栋别墅，如今成了一片废墟。

  
难以置信地瞪大双眼，哈利拨开风衣的衣角跌跌撞撞向屋内冲去，无数个好或不好的念头萦绕在他的脑海。

  
_这可是彼得和梅婶婶的家！_

  
按理说那个带着一些理想主义孩子气的男孩，绝对不会让那些坏蛋和糟心事打扰他的家人的生活。至少从他一直瞒着梅婶他的真实身份——那个在纽约四处游走惩恶扬善的蜘蛛侠——来看，他始终试图在某些地方仍保有一个平凡高中生应有的平凡身份与平凡生活，或许是以免家人为他担心，或许是不希望这些变化改变从前的一切。

  
总之，当事情变成了眼前这个样子的时候，说明的确有些很严重的事，在自己不知道，亦不在场的时候，发生在哈利的老友身上了。

而一旦想通这一点，黑发的男孩子在一堆破碎的砖块上踉跄了一下，加快了自己的步伐。

  
从那个摇摇欲坠的门厅进入，左手边塌了一半的厨房上方天花板上有个大洞，可以一直望到处于厨房正上方的那个房间——彼得的卧室。

_哦，不！_

_彼得怎么样了？_

哈利不再在这个空无一人的废屋耽搁时间，扭头回到那个贴着好看的绿色墙纸的门厅——现在墙纸一部分从墙上剥落，露出背后的砖块瓦砾——沿着白色扶手和踏阶的楼梯三步跨作一步向楼上冲去，期间还差点被转角处一个木框小相框终于坠落后的一角砸到额头。

终于到达彼得的卧室门口，这个屋子看起来还保持着完整性，并没有被过多摧毁。木门板虚掩着，有些奇怪的声音从屋里传出来，哈利突然有些不敢就此推开门进去。

  
_是担心看到什么无法接受的画面吗？_

  
_也许吧。_

  
长久以来，自己都担忧着那个虽然有了一定能力，却始终游走在危险边缘的少年。毕竟这是个连平凡高中生都能因为被蜘蛛咬了一口而获得超能力的世界——就像那个高中生自己嘲弄过的那样——有太多比他更恐怖，更危险的存在，也许哪一次，堤喀女神的垂青不再降临在这个单枪匹马的瘦弱少年身上，而那后果，也许是他的好友，哈利·奥斯本难以接受，甚至难以面对的。

  
带着这种近乡情怯的忧虑，哈利神情恍惚地站在门外，脑海中浮现出自己曾无数次和彼得一起在他卧室谈天说地的情景。

  
不大的房间里一角是一个L形木桌，放着这个理工学霸的电脑，与之相对的墙上贴着纽约市的地图，挂着断裂的滑板，正下方紧挨着书桌的是一张乍看上去普普通通的单人床，只有哈利知道，只要握住床板下方边沿向上掀起，将会看到彼得——身为蜘蛛侠的那个——附在床板下的小天地。

  
用来研究的器材和平板电脑，薄薄几张记录了研究成果的纸张，却承载了无数次自己曾和他相对而坐，推心置腹，抵足畅谈着对未来的美好期许的回忆。

踯躅徘徊一阵子后，卧室里传出的说话声渐渐大起来，足够清晰到连屋外的哈利也完全无法再装作充耳不闻。

  
听起来像是两个人的对话声，其中一个说话速度更急切的声音像是想说服对方什么，反复强调着对方需要自己的帮助。

  
「……哦行行好吧别这么固执了彼得·本杰明·帕克，没有我你根本无法阻止他……」

  
_等等？他说彼得？！_

  
带着惊疑不定，兴许还有一丝惊喜，哈利屏住呼吸，注意着不要发出任何声音惊扰了里面的人，继续听了下去。

  
另一个声音——哈利无比熟悉的那个——适时地响了起来，无疑让担忧着他的生命安全的友人松了一口气。

  
「……不可能！你这个寄生虫！我一定会找到其他办法的，总之这事和你没关系，回你的罐子里去——」

  
青春期男孩青涩的声音突然被一声闷哼截断。担忧着是不是友人遭到了攻击，哈利小心翼翼迈上前一步，从门缝里借助隔着一扇窗户伫立在衣柜和床头柜之间，正对着床尾的镜子，试图看清屋内发生了什么。

然而这糟糕的一天里第二个他绝没想到会目睹的画面就这样通过镜面的反射，呈现在哈利·奥斯本眼前。

  
一团——_那该死的是什么？_——黑漆漆泛着油亮光泽的玩意儿，看起来像是一小团一小团凝固的煤油——_哦不，它现在多出了个脑袋？那是脑袋吧？_

  
总之，一个有着光滑圆润的脑袋，顶着一对看起来应该是眼睛的区域的，奇怪黑色凝聚体，正黏附在自己好友的红色夹克外套上，张开它那张有着锋利长牙的大嘴，滔滔不绝抱怨着。

  
「天呐彼得你这个冥顽不灵的橡果脑袋！我受够了——」

  
一切都快得惊人，这个黑色生物的话音还未落下，它就从那些一团团的凝聚体里伸出了一个个分岔的枝桠——不像是章鱼或者乌贼之类的头足纲生物那样的触手，更像是通常意义上的树枝，一个粗壮的枝干上分出几个细小柔韧的长长枝条，只是更软一些，而且显然更有活力。

  
现在这些枝桠全部消失在了彼得·帕克——哈利正直的好友——下身的牛仔裤里，确切地说，看样子应该是直接伸进了男孩的内裤里，和某些部位毫无阻隔地亲密接触了。

青春期的男孩惊慌的声音变得断断续续，还带着几声紧张的喘息。

  
「不——V-252！你做什么……快……快住手……」

  
那些翻腾着的被称为V-252的生物——哈利现在想起来了那是地平线高中里彼得的科研小组为了斯塔克博览会的新研究对象——坚定地缠绕在彼得的下身，灵巧的枝桠包裹住了内裤里那团前一刻还软绵绵安静待在鸟巢里，这一刻已经精神抖擞撑起了内裤布料的阴茎。

  
这一切都从那扇镜子反射到了哈利眼中。

  
镜面如实地映照出彼得通红的脸——_大概是由于羞耻或紧张_——试图推拒挥开V-252却因为对方根本没有足够大的实在形体而只能在空气中胡乱挥舞的双臂，在对方的套弄下不自觉地向前顶去的胯部，青春期快速抽长的少年此刻不安扭动着的纤细腰肢。

  
_不，还不止。_

  
耳中清晰地传来彼得试图压低却根本无力压抑的喘息声。随后，像是清楚这里除了自己和对方没有其他人，梅婶早就离开去了安全的地方，少年开始不再顾忌，小声吸着气发出呜呜的呻吟，仅仅由于微弱的羞耻心偶尔咬住下唇。

始作俑者显然很满意蜘蛛侠此刻在自己手中无力抗拒沉溺于情欲的样子，张大嘴露出一个得意的笑容。

  
「听好了，我不叫什么V-252，我是毒液，而你是我的。看来你很喜欢被强迫嘛——」

  
一个空闲的枝桠抚弄上彼得潮红的脸颊，吸收掉他翠绿的双眼里因为快感而溢出的生理性泪水。

  
「扒在你夹克上那点时间足够我弄清你的脑子里都有些什么玩意儿了……原来我们伟大的蜘蛛侠，城市里神出鬼没的大英雄，喜欢的是男性人类啊……怪不得你这么喜欢我这样对你，毕竟男性外星人大概也算是男性？那别犹豫了，让我和你合为一体，我能带给你更多的快感……」

哈利现在不知道是该先因为之前从未考虑过的好友的性取向而震惊，还是因为这套胡编乱造不靠谱的说辞和强迫性的举动居然让彼得明显有了些动摇而惊愕。

  
或者是，自己内裤里那根完全勃起的玩意儿毋庸置疑地揭露的，自己因为好友被胁迫的媚态而无比兴奋的事实。

在他的脑子来得及想出一个万全的对策前，哈利的身体忠实地实践了主人的意志——_不，不能让彼得被这个鬼玩意儿骗走_——一把掀开门板，随手抄起地上散落的几个飞镖，一股脑全朝着那个黑乎乎的外星人扔去。

  
自称为毒液的外星人受惊后顺着旁边的窗户溜走了。

  
于是现在，这间灰尘飞扬的空屋中只剩下同样被突然的变故惊醒的彼得·帕克，和他一脸变幻莫测表情的好友。

彼得不知道对方究竟从什么时候开始听起的，又听到了多少。

  
「你……你都听到了？」

  
哈利只是沉默着点了点头，目光在彼得身边打着转，就是不肯看向他本人。

  
于是彼得同样沉默了下去，不知道自己又该如何向好友解释这一切。

  
窗外有汽车路过，车灯的光线照进来，照出屋内飞舞的灰尘，沉默随着灰尘一同隐约现身，随后又随着灯光远去销声匿迹。

  
最终还是哈利先开了口。

  
「所以如果你喜欢男……男孩……那……为什么不能是我？」

  
好友灰色的眼眸中闪烁着彼得从未见过的奇异光芒。

  
像是逐步找回了勇气，哈利的话语渐渐流利起来，变得有些咄咄逼人。

  
「既然你喜欢这样，所以为什么不能是我？所以你为什么一直拒绝我？因为我对你太温柔了吗？那这样好了，我们换种方式，以后我可以向你提供一切帮助，无论是技术资源——虽然那些你本来就已经拥有了——还是地平线高中的学费，甚至比学费所需更多的钱——」

  
哈利深吸了口气，看向又想开口第无数次拒绝自己的资助的好友。

  
「代价是——你不是喜欢付出代价再得到本可以无偿获得的东西吗——你要满足我的需求。」

  
或许是少年的羞耻让他无法完全放开自己，清楚地说出那些字眼，哈利用「需求」这个意味不明的指示词轻描淡写地一带而过。

  
可惜彼得·帕克的nerd脑袋突然又开始不合时宜地冒出疑问，让这个对自己处境一无所知的少年像只大型犬一样歪了歪头，径直对自己曾经的好友——眼下大概得叫金主了——发问。

  
「需求？什么需求？」

哈利·奥斯本感觉自己身体里一定有什么邪恶因子被自己的友人一步步逼了出来。否则现在他应该叹口气告诉对方「没什么，忘了我刚才的胡言乱语吧」，然后回归彼此原来的生活与距离。而不是像现在这样，上前一步拉近彼此的距离，然后模仿那个放肆的外星生物，将自己修长的手指伸进刚刚被撑开还未完全还原的内裤，握住那根因为惊吓稍稍被冷却的阴茎，即使这种大胆的举动很可能毁了他们之间的友谊。

  
「比如这样。」

  
趁着那个呆头呆脑的家伙完全没搞清楚眼下的状况，哈利加快手上的动作，一把扯下那个碍眼的夹克——即使现在它恢复成正常的红色了——只留下两只袖子仍挂在彼得的手肘上，空闲的左手向上拉起他的蓝灰色短袖T恤，一直推上去暴露出整个小腹和前胸，直到卡在锁骨下面。

于是，眼下，除了被握在好友的手心重新焕发生机的阴茎，彼得的一边乳头也落入了对方手中。

  
那颗可怜的乳头被哈利的指尖大力揉捏着，手掌时不时抚上少年并不丰满的乳肉，满怀遗憾地抓了抓，继续专心对付这个居然挺立起来的乳头。指尖夹住渐渐变硬的乳头拉离身体，又放手任其弹回原地，最后重新捏住它旋转起来，满意地收获了一个肿大硬挺的杰作，甚至另一边被冷落的那一个，都颤颤巍巍地在空气中渐渐硬起来。

  
彼得被同时涌入整个身体的痛觉与快感淹没了。

  
或许于他而言，这两者本来就相互交织，相辅相成，难以拆分。

轻而易举识破了他的伪装的好友，开始不吭声地得寸进尺，插在彼得的内裤与阴茎之间的手掌剥开已不知何时被解开纽扣拉下拉链的牛仔裤，再将最后一层屏障——彼得被浸湿一小块变成深色的内裤——也拉下它原来在的位置，给那根此刻在空气中抽动战栗的阴茎腾出更多空间。

  
现在彼得的马眼——生理学上呈现一个长方形小开口的缝隙——开始和他上面的眼睛一起，分泌出一颗一颗的液体，顺着下方的皮肤汩汩流下来。

  
_他真的喜欢这个。_

  
哈利在心里再次肯定了这一点，决定试试更多，走得更远。

  
放过了彼得可怜的乳头——现在它变得更红肿了，支楞在微微有些发胀的乳肉上看起来有点可怜兮兮的样子——哈利空出来的左手转而开始蹂躏蜘蛛侠的两瓣臀肉。平日里它们总是被大喇喇地包裹在他的那套紧身蜘蛛制服里，好像它们的主人从来没有考虑过，这个纽约城里到底有多少人——无论是正义的那方还是作为他的敌人的超级罪犯们——曾用淫邪的目光亵渎地舔舐过这个被完全勾勒出美好形状的浑圆臀部。

  
不过现在好了，哈利不用再替他过于天真，在某些不合时宜的时候却会沉溺在自己被虐待的欲望里的好友，操心这个问题。

  
因为这个屁股现在被掌握在哈利·奥斯本的手里。

  
_也只能在我手里。_

  
_毕竟我买下了他，不是吗？_

几乎是满怀恶意地露出一个笑容，哈利突然扬起手掌，猛然击上靠在自己怀中咬住下唇，抽抽噎噎的少年浑圆的屁股。一向不见天日的白皙皮肤上很快浮现出一个鲜红的掌印，彼得被逼出一声惊呼，然后大声抽泣了一下，尾音婉转低沉下去，变成了一个呜咽的呻吟。

  
「哈利……为什么你要……」

  
尽管嘴里问着这样的话，彼得的身体却诚实地向他的好友的身体，以及刚刚落在自己的臀上带来同等的快感和疼痛的手掌中靠近，甚至难耐地在哈利另一只手里抽插了一下自己不断滴着前液，无声诉说自己有多爽的阴茎。

  
「为什么？那为什么我说资助你你不肯答应，反而我说你和我——」

  
哈利意有所指地将目光在两个人身体相接触的所有部位逡巡了一遍。

  
「做援交，你乖乖把屁股翘起来给我操，我就给钱让你能交学费，你却好像求之不得的样子呢？」

  
被激怒到近乎失去理智的好友刻薄的话语让彼得的脸色先是变得一片苍白，脸上突然失去所有表情，变成一片空白，然后，绯红的红霞从他推叠在锁骨处的衣物深处一点一点攀上他的脸颊，直到整张脸连同两只耳朵，都变成红彤彤一片。

  
现在彼得·帕克，完全明白了他的挚友口中「需求」的含义。

哈利显然也看出了一点，然而他已经快失去耐心了。不再给这个明显正在脑海中天人交战的家伙更多思考时间，哈利自顾自地将自己的阴茎从西装裤里解放出来——_谢天谢地我随便穿了一下，不是什么英国佬喜欢的复杂三件套_——和彼得的那根放在一起，都拢在自己手心用力搓了一下。

  
实际上哈利觉得自己的阴茎已经够硬了，几乎硬得发疼，现在别说捅进蜘蛛侠松软诱人的小屁股里，哪怕是要捅穿钢铁搞不好都做得到。肌肤相触放在一起摩擦的动作对彼得的影响显然大得多，他再次呜咽了一声，两只手臂突然搭上了哈利——即使到现在，在他心底还是挚友的那个人——的肩头，笨拙地配合起他的动作。

  
可惜哈利并没有继续保持相互接触直到撸出来就能满足的意思，没有间断揉着彼得的屁股，甚至在他的后穴外试探着戳来戳去的手掌，这次从后方滑到了彼得的大腿根部，随后在膝盖内侧找到了最合适的位置，带着彼得整条左腿都抬了起来。

  
如果到现在彼得还不知道自己的好友想做什么，那他就不只是性格天真烂漫，而是真正的傻子了。

然而他并没有吭声，一丝试图反抗的意思也没流露出来，任由哈利打开他的腿，凭借蜘蛛侠柔韧的身体延展力，直接将他的脚放在了哈利肩头，脚后跟钩住以免掉下来。

  
这种无限纵容和乐意配合的态度，显然安抚了狂躁的友人。

  
哈利没有贸然进入，小心地将两根手指插进那个后穴，向外左右张开，旋转着试图尽力扩张，然后加到三根手指，直到连彼得都忍不住抛开羞耻小声嘟囔着「快点进来吧我可以了」，才敢确信自己不会伤到他。

  
将被自己流出的前液完全浸湿的龟头抵上那个松软地张开小口等待进入的，像自己怀中此刻格外乖巧软糯的蜘蛛侠那样软乎的后穴，哈利用手掌托住因为吃痛不断向下掉的人的屁股，顺带拉开他过于紧张以至甬道过于紧窄的臀瓣，坚定不移地向深处推进着。

  
直到整个阴茎都完全进入那个甬道，缀在下方的囊袋撞上彼得的臀缝，一同屏着气的两个人才同时发出一声满足的喟叹。

哈利一时间都不想再动弹，只想埋在这个温暖紧致包裹着自己，却没有任何阻碍的地方，尽情享受这种第一次体验到的快感。可惜很快已经缓过来，甚至在被填满的饱胀感和满足感后，开始感觉到期待更多的彼得，并没给他这个机会。

  
轻轻地推了推埋在自己颈间的那颗被汗水浸得湿漉漉的黑发脑袋，彼得甚至故意收紧了后穴，夹了夹那根自己想要它动起来的玩意儿。

  
青春期的男孩显然对这一招毫无抵抗力，哈利重重地喘了口气，咬牙切齿还不够，一口咬上了蜘蛛侠的肩头——反正都埋在制服下看不出来，而且他还喜欢得很——毫无章法地抽插动作起来。幸运的是，同样不需要他多有技巧的另一个男孩，已经被这种不管不顾冲撞在肠壁上的动作带来的快感淹没。

  
偶尔撞到那个快感的凸起上，彼得便会惊呼一声，呻吟的声音比起普通的要更为诱人。多来几次，哈利便无师自通地摸索到了窍门，开始一个劲往那片区域动作。这种努力带来的成效比他想象的还要好，很快彼得便小声求饶起来，几乎自己都分不出自己在说什么胡话。

  
「哈利……啊……快点我要到……我都听你的……求你了……」

然后这种动听的求饶声突然被一个不合时宜地响起的声音打破。

  
「嘿老兄——呃……我想我大概没机会参与了……不过我想我知道那堆沙子去哪儿了……」

  
_是毒液。_

  
惊吓后突然控制不住一同射出来，紧紧拥抱住彼此的两人脑海里只剩下这一个想法。眼前一片白光过后，一股股精液流泻在彼得和哈利的小腹中间——全部是彼得喷出来的——以及彼得身体深处。

在高潮的余韵中喘着粗气，无奈地相视而笑的两个男孩，终于放开了彼此，将紧紧缠绕的手脚都从彼此身体上慢慢地脱离开来。

  
彼得转过身在衣柜下方找着自己的蜘蛛服，刚刚射进他身体深处不久的精液——显然全部属于哈利的——开始汩汩地从尚未完全合拢的洞口，顺着他笔直的大腿根慢慢流下来，然后被对此一无所知的蜘蛛侠套进紧绷的蜘蛛服里，随着他一起游遍整个纽约城。

  
哈利想，也许等他含着这一屁股的东西行侠仗义回来了，他们可以再来一发。


End file.
